


Viaje por Placer

by TheHopefulBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Takaenno, UkaiTake, Yaoi, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopefulBoy/pseuds/TheHopefulBoy
Summary: Los chicos de Karasuno tiene un día libre, por lo que deciden pasar su fin de semana largo en la playa como un merecido descanso. ¿Que sucederá cuando estén ahí? ¿Quien tendrá celos? ¿Quien se dormirá con quien? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? ¡Descubran lo aquí!KageHina TsukkiYama DaiSuga TakaEnno AsaNoya UkaiTakeLemon a partir del segundo capitulo ;)





	1. Capitulo 1

-Dialogos-  
-“pensamientos”-  
(N/A: Notas de Autor)  
*Definiciones al final.  
.  
.  
.  
Capítulo 1

Los miembros del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno se encontraban reunidos en la estación de trenes a punto de dirigirse a la playa, pero uno de ellos faltaba. Hinata Shouyo, el enérgico pelirrojo, como siempre iba corriendo a toda velocidad con su bolso colgado al hombre, él sabía que era tarde.  
\- “¡No puedo creer que me dormí! Bakeyama se va a burlar de mi”- pensó mientras echaba la carrera de su vida.- “Y pensar que Suga-san se esforzó tanto para que este viaje funcionara”  
+++ Semanas antes +++  
\- ¡Hey chicos!- gritó Tanaka al momento que entraba al vestidor luego de la practica- ¡Adivinen qué! – El resto del equipo lo miró con confusión.- Estaba hablando con Take-chan y… ¡El viernes de la próxima semana no tendremos clases! Van a remodelar algunas áreas de la escuela o algo así, no preste mucha atención. ¡Deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana!  
\- ¡¡Vamos a la playa!!- le siguió Nishinoya. Todos los chicos parecían emocionados con la idea del libero, (N/A: bueno excepto por cierto rubio pero ya sabemos cómo es él) Suga miró a sus polluelos con ternura, luego miró a papá cuervo.  
\- ¿Qué dices Daichi? ¿Llevamos de paseo a los chicos?  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Necesitamos un descanso después de todo!- el equipo celebró.- ¡Esta decidido! Tendremos un viaje a la playa.  
++++++  
Y cuando por fin había llegado el, tan esperado, día. Él llegaba tarde, con sus últimos esfuerzos llegó a la estación.  
\- ¡Por fin llegas, Hinata-boke!- exclamó Kageyama.  
\- Pensamos que nos tendríamos que ir sin ti.- comentó Koushi con una sonrisa maternal, él solo se alegraba de que Hinata hubiera llegado.  
\- ¡Chicos suban al tren!- llamó el sensei, que después de mucho negarse accedió a ir.  
\- ¡Vamos, Take-chan!- Ryuu corrió junto a Nishinoya a subirse al tren.  
Todos los miembros del equipo, exceptuando a las chicas que se negaron al viaje con tal de salvarse de toda aquella testosterona, subieron al tren para comenzar su aventura. El viaje había resultado más tranquilo de lo esperado, tal vez se debía a que este había sido más corto de lo esperado o quizá porque el capitán los había amenazado con tirarlos por la ventana del tren sino se comportaban. Al llegar a la estación correspondiente a su destino, los chicos decidieron ir directamente a la playa antes de dirigirse al ryokan*.  
La playa a la cual llegaron estaba casi vacía debido a la hora, en esta había un pequeño local de comida e instalados más hacia el mar había otro grupo de alrededor de 8 adolescentes. Se instalaron a una distancia perfecta entre el restaurant y el mar, algo alejados del otro grupo, como era de esperarse Hinata y Kageyama segundo después de dejar sus cosas corrieron una carrera hasta el mar, tirando su ropa a la arena en el proceso, fueron seguidos por sus sempais de segundo, Tanaka y Nishinoya. El resto comenzó a ordenar las cosas, tender toallas, colocar sombrillas, Sugawara recogía la ropa que sus bebés habían tirado; Asahi, luego de ordenar y quitarse su camiseta, fue arrastrado por el más bajo del grupo, Yamaguchi intentó sin resultado alguno convencer a Kei de ir a nadar pero este solo se instaló en la sombra con sus audífonos, el sensei y Ukai fueron al restaurant a beber aprovechando que estaban libres y no tenían responsabilidad sobre sus estudiantes, Kinoshita y Narita se acercaron a la orilla junto a sus hiperactivos compañeros. Mientras Daichi, Suga y Ennoshita miraban desde lejos como se extendía el caos por el lugar.  
Yamaguchi se había cansado de insistirle a Tsukishima por lo que, derrotado, fue a jugar con su pelirrojo amigo, el cual se encontraba en una competencia de castillos de arena contra Kageyama.  
\- ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Cuál luce mejor? El mío ¿Cierto?  
\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Hinata-boke!- gritó Kageyama ofendido.  
\- ¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? ¿Crees que esa es manera de llamar a tu novio?- lo miró desafiante, mientras el más alto se sonrojaba.  
\- Ehhhh… ¿Chicos? Será mejor que me vaya.- avisó retrocediendo nerviosamente. En su huida, de la pareja, chocó con alguien cayendo sobre este.- ¡Oh! ¡Como lo siento!- se disculpó poniéndose de pie.  
El chico sobre el cual había aterrizado era castaño y bastante alto.- “Pero no tanto como Tsukki”- pensó el pecoso.  
\- No te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa el joven.- ¿Tu estas bien?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación. El más bajo asintió enérgicamente.- soy Kenta Suzugawa, un placer.- se presentó extendiéndole su mano.  
\- Yamaguchi Tadashi, el placer es mío.- respondió el saludo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en aquel lugar platicando entretenidamente.  
Mientras tanto lejos de la orilla, donde todos se habían organizado en un inicio, se podía ver un aura oscura emanando de cierto rubio con lentes.  
\- Em… ¿Tsukishima?- lo llamó el peli plateado, el citado volteó a ver a Koushi con una mirada algo tenebrosa.- Va… vamos a poner la red para jugar ¿Podrías ir a decirle a Yamaguchi?  
\- Claro que lo hare.- dijo con los dientes apretados al tiempo que se ponía de pie en busca de su amigo. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el pecoso, este seguía hablando con aquel castaño, el enojo de Kei aumentó.- Yamaguchi…- le llamó el mayor.  
\- ¿Eh?- volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz que tan bien conocía.- ¿Qué… Que sucede, Tsukki?- preguntó algo nervioso de ver al rubio en traje de baño.  
\- Sugawara-san me mandó a buscarte.- el más bajo se vio levemente decepcionado.- Pusieron una red para jugar ¿Vienes?  
\- ¡Claro, Tsukki!- exclamó con júbilo.- Oh.- se detuvo a ver a su acompañante.- Lo siento, Suzugawa-san. Me debo ir.- se despidió con una reverencia.  
\- No te preocupes, ve, tus amigos te esperan.- despidió de vuelta el castaño.- ¡Adiós, Tada-chan!- Tsukishima solo pudo sentir la vena en su frente hinchándose más. Ese tipo no le agradaba.  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, uno de ellos estaba claramente molesto y el otro se encontraba preocupado y confundido por el enojo del rubio.  
Jugaron hasta el atardecer, con su respectivo almuerzo por su puesto ya que no hay que subestimar a los estómagos de un grupo de adolescentes, cuando el sol ya estaba casi desapareciendo el sensei y Daichi decidieron que era hora de dirigirse a su lugar de estadía. Una vez allí se dividieron las habitaciones, ya que cuando comenzaron a planear el viaje Suga y el capitán concluyeron que sería mejor dos personas por habitación que todos juntos destrozando una les había costado pero habían conseguido pagarlas, la repartición había quedado bien todos estaban de acuerdo con su compañero asignado.  
\- Ok, ¿Estamos bien entonces? Takeda-sensei irá con el entrenador, Hinata y Kageyama irán juntos.- comenzó a repasar Sugawara.-Tanaka y Ennoshita ¿Estás seguro de soportarlo?- le preguntó al pelinegro, el cual asintió con la mirada baja.- Narita y Kinoshita, Jesús y Nishinoya.- el más pequeño se colgó de Asahi.- Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.- el pecoso por alguna razón se removió nervioso.- Y Daichi y yo la última. ¿Quedó claro?- recibió una afirmativa por parte de todos.  
Los cuervos se organizaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de ir a cenar. Luego de la comida volvieron a sus cuartos, aunque algunos con invitados; Kei volvió solo al suyo debido a que Yamaguchi se iría al del “dueto raro” junto a Ennoshita. Noya, Narita y Kinoshita se reunieron en la habitación de Ryuu, el entrenador y el sensei se quedaron en el comedor del ryokan, y por último los de tercero se juntaron en el cuarto de Asahi.  
+Cuarto de Hinata y Kageyama+  
\- Entonces, Ennoshita-sempai ¿Qué querías decirnos?- preguntó el armador.  
\- Bueno… verán… -balbuceó algo inseguro, lo cual confundió a los de primero.- Quiero confesarme a Tanaka y quería saber si tenían algún consejo.- dijo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo.  
\- ¿¡Ha!?- gritó Hinata expresando la sorpresa de todos.- ¿¡Tanaka-sempai!?  
\- ¡Shhhh!- lo silenció el mayor.- No quiero que todo el lugar se entere.  
\- Lo lamento, sempai. Pero es que realmente me sorprendí.- los otros dos chicos afirmaron, lo que decía el más bajo, con la cabeza.- Pero… ¿Por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?  
\- Porque Kageyama y tú están saliendo ¿no?- ambos chicos asintieron con el rostro sonrojado.- así que alguno debe haberse confesado.  
\- ¡Es verdad! Nunca he escuchado como fue que comenzaron a ser novios.- dijo el pecoso.- ustedes solo llegaron un día y ya estaban juntos.  
\- Je je… esto es algo vergonzoso. Kageyama y yo nos confesamos al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¡Oi, Hinata!- gruñó su novio.- Ellos no tienen por qué saber eso.- el pelirrojo hizo un puchero.- Esta bien…- se resignó con un suspiro y la cara colorada. El más bajo sonrió, también con aquel color en sus mejillas, para luego relatar los hechos.  
++Flashback++  
El dúo raro de Karasuno hace días que estaba distante entre sí, evitaban encontrarse e ir a comer juntos durante el almuerzo, en la única situación que se relacionaban en durante los entrenamientos del club. El resto del equipo comenzaba a notar el cambio de comportamiento entre el 9 y el 10, pero decidieron ignorarlos debido a que pensaron que no eran más que las rarezas de los chicos. Luego de tres días de tensión e incomodidad, los fenómenos del equipo decidieron resolver sus problemas, estaban en un parque cercano después de la práctica cuando por fin hablaron.  
\- ¡Kageyama/Hinata! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Me gustas!- se sincronizaron de nuevo con un rubor en las mejillas.  
Un silencio se provocó mientras ambos chicos procesaban la información entregada por su compañero.  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?- reaccionó el más alto.  
\- Que… que me gustas- respondió Shouyo.- ¿Qué dijiste tú?  
\- Lo mismo.- dijo Kageyama sin poder creerlo.- Que me gustas.- repitió desviando la mirada.  
++Fin del flashback++  
\- Y así fue como nos declaramos.- finalizó el pelirrojo, su pareja por otro lado estaba siendo superado por la vergüenza.  
Sus compañeros soltaron una risita nerviosa.  
\- Y… ¿Qué hay de ti, Yamaguchi?- preguntó Ennoshita cambiando el tema para no avergonzar de más a la pareja.  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hay conmigo?- el pecoso miró confundido a su sempai.  
\- ¿Cómo te le declaraste a Tsukishima? Ustedes salen juntos ¿cierto?- la cara de Tadashi se volvió tan roja como una fresa.  
\- ¿Tsu… Tsukki y yo?  
\- Si, ustedes.- Hinata y Kageyama también se veían interesados en la conversación.  
\- Nosotros no estamos saliendo.- aclaró el menor.  
\- ¿¡Que!?- gritó Shouyo con asombro, por segunda vez en el día.  
\- Hinata-boke, deja de gritar.- lo regaño su novio.  
\- Pero Hinata se expresó bien, me sorprende que no estén juntos.- comentó Chikara.- dan esa sensación.- Yamaguchi se puso más nervioso.  
\- A… A mi… me gusta Tsukki.- dijo con voz baja pero decidida.  
\- Creo que todos lo sabemos.- dijo el sempai.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!?- exclamó con sorpresa.- ¿soy así de obvio?- sus compañeros asintieron.- ¡Nunca podré mirar a Tsukki de nuevo!- El resto solo pudo pensar que habían cometido un gran error.  
Fuera, en el pasillo, se encontraban los tres chicos de tercero listos para enviar a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Llamaron primero al cuarto de Tobio y Hinata.  
\- Chicos, ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus cuartos.- los llamó Suga. Ennoshita y Yamaguchi salieron de la habitación.  
\- Bu… bueno yo me voy, adiós sempais.- se despidió Tadashi con un aura deprimente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto en la dirección contraria.  
\- ¿Y a él que le pasó?- preguntó el capitán al ver el estado de su polluelo.  
\- Descubrió que todos sabemos que le gusta Tsukishima.- soltó un suspiro el de segundo.- ¿Sabían que ellos no están saliendo?- sus sempais lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
\- Pero… Hoy día en la playa Tsukishima se puso celoso del chico que hablaba con Yamaguchi.- comentó el peli plateado.  
\- Es probable que todavía no se hayan dicho nada.- concluyó Daichi.  
Llegaron al cuarto de Tanaka y por ende al de Chikara, en este solo se encontraban el libero y Ryuu, ya que Narita y Kinoshita ya habían vuelto a su dormitorio. El más bajo dejó la habitación, al tiempo que Ennoshita ingresaba y se despedía de ellos. Los cuatro chicos que quedaban fuera volvieron a sus respectivas estancias.  
\- Sin hacer cosas sucias sempais.- advirtió Nishinoya con una sonrisa pícara.  
\- Eso deberíamos decírtelo a ti Nishinoya.- contraatacó el capitán.  
\- No prometo nada.- dijo el menor, provocando un sonrojo en la cara del As.- nos vemos.- se despidió agarrando a Asahi del cuello de su camiseta.  
\- Es… espera.- dijo el mayor mientras era arrastrado, les mandó una mirada de auxilio a sus amigos, estos solo respondieron con el pulgar en alto.- “Traidores”- pensó Azumane.  
\- Y bien ¿Era en serio? ¿Eso de no hacer cosas “sucias”?- preguntó coquetamente Sugawara, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán.  
-Yo nunca negué nada, Koushi.- susurró antes de besar a su novio y adentrarse en el cuarto que compartían.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Continuara…  
*Ryokan: Un tipo de alojamiento tradicional japonés.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Dialogos-  
-“pensamientos”-  
(N/A: Notas de Autor)  
*Definiciones al final.  
ADVERTENCIA: Lemon… mucho, enserio mucho ;)  
.  
.  
.

Capítulo 2

La pareja de tercero entró con calma al cuarto, abrazados, con besos lentos y tranquilos se dejaron caer en el futon de la habitación. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que se encontraban en aquella situación se tocaban como si recién se estuvieran descubriendo. Daichi se posicionó sobre el armador recorriendo cada parte de piel expuesta con sus labios, Sugawara suspiraba mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su compañero intentando quitarla.  
\- Alguien está ansioso.- dijo divertido el capitán. Koushi se ruborizó.- ¿Por esto convenciste a todos de las habitaciones en pareja?- el peli plateado escondió su mirada con vergüenza en el pecho de su novio al verse descubierto.  
\- Bue… bueno es que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, con las prácticas y demás.- confesó el vice-capitán.- y te extraño, Daichi.  
El moreno miró enternecido a Sugawara, él también le había echado de menos.  
\- No te preocupes.- le tranquilizó.- Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Koushi.- susurró en el oído de su novio, saboreando cada letra de su nombre, para luego morder delicadamente su oreja provocando un gemido de sorpresa por parte del armador.  
Entre besos cada vez más desesperados la ropa de ambos iba quedando en el olvido de manera que Sawamura podía acariciar libremente el torso y piernas del peli plateado.  
\- Da… ¡Daichi!- liberó con voz aguda cuando el moreno adentró una de sus manos en su ropa interior.   
\- Veo que quieres ir directo al punto.- dijo cuándo el armador se frotó más intensamente contra su mano.   
\- Ah ah.- Koushi soltaba leves suspiros, acercó sus manos al elástico de los boxers del capitán para retirarlos.  
Daichi liberó un gemido ronco cuando su novio comenzó a masturbar sus miembros juntos. Mientas el peli plateado se restregaba contra Sawamura, él estrujaba el firme trasero de Suga. El moreno se separó por un segundo para alcanzar el condón y el lubricante que descansaban a lado del futon, una vez completada su misión volvió a su posición original y cuando sus manos encontraron la parte posterior de Koushi cubrió sus dedos con lubricante.  
\- Suga.- le llamó con voz suave.- Voltéate por favor.- el vice-capitán, el cual ya se encontraba perdido en el placer, le hizo caso sin regodear. El más alto introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de su amante aquel dedo se movía con experiencia por el estrecho conducto, al ver que su novio se acostumbraba aumentó la penetración a dos dedos para luego ser tres. Una vez que ya estuvo completamente preparado, Daichi tomó el preservativo que se encontraba a su lado.  
\- N… no lo uses.- dijo Sugawara con la voz entrecortada.- Ha… Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos… y quiero sentirte por completo.- se volteó dejando al descubierto una cara sumamente avergonzada por su petición.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?- el peli plateado asintió. Seguido, el mayor retiró sus dígitos del interior de Koushi, el cual soltó gemido en forma de protesta pero a la vez de anticipación. Sawamura alineó su miembro con la entrada de su novio para introducirse lentamente en su novio.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el moreno una vez se había introducido por completo.  
\- A… Aha. – Respondió afirmativamente.- puedes moverte.- dijo con la respiración agitada dando un pequeño movimiento con sus caderas. Daichi empezó un suave vaivén acatando a la petición de su pareja.   
Los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser más erráticos e intensos. Sus suaves jadeos, controlados para no despertar a sus compañeros en las habitaciones vecinas, se hicieron más urgentes cuando el mayor dio una certera embestida en la próstata de Suga. Una arremetida que se convirtió en dos, de dos a tres y de ahí, hasta que lo único que el menor pudo hacer fue advertir a su pareja de su inminente eyaculación.  
\- Ah, ah, ngh Da… Daichi.- fue lo que pudo articular en el momento.- ya… yahhh casi.- dijo con un gritito agudo.  
\- Yo, ngh… también.- pronunció con un ronco jadeo. Dando unas estocadas más ambos, sin ponerse de acuerdo, se vinieron al mismo tiempo.  
Los dos se detuvieron con la respiración algo pesada, Sawamura se separó del interior de su amado dándole un beso en la frente. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro mientras se calmaban, para luego abrazarse y dormirse entre palabras dulces.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Luego de quedarse bebiendo en el restaurant de ryokan, el profesor y Ukai se dirigieron al baño termal al aire libre de la posada. Una vez ahí se despojaron de sus ropas y se sumergieron en la relajante agua, dándose cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba completamente desierto. Ambos estaban bastante pasados de copas, por lo que no controlaban muy bien sus movimientos y palabras.  
\- ¿mm? Sensei.- llamó el menor.- ¿Estas comiendo bien? Te ves delgado.- comentó mirando a pelinegro, quien de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos se habría sonrojado de ser observado por el entrenador.   
\- ¿Tu lo crees? – Preguntó mirándose el vientre.- puede que tengas razón…- hizo un puchero.- me gustaría tener un cuerpo sexy como en tuyo, Ukai-kun.- se quejó mientras se acercaba a tocar los marcados abdominales del rubio. Este tragó saliva de manera sonora.  
\- Ta… ¿Takeda-sensei? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó de manera nerviosa. El mayor estaba muy cerca y comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su torso de manera indecorosa, sin contar que los dos estaban completamente desnudos.  
\- Eres tan guapo…- le dijo el profesor con el rostro sonrojado, ahora acariciando el rostro del menor.  
\- Creo que has bebido demasiado.  
\- Pero me siento bien~ - dijo con tono cantarín.- no seas aguafiestas Ukai-chan, deja que el sensei te enseñe una buena entretención.- susurro rosando los labios del rubio de manera provocativa.  
Keishin en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo evitar abusar del estado de su compañero, pero cuando este restregó su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua contra él, tuvo que mandarlo todo al diablo. Sujetó a su pequeño acompañante por la cintura y se dejó hacer por el mayor, este sostuvo el rostro de Ukai entre sus manos y le plantó un sutil beso en los labios. El entrenador desesperado por más contacto profundizó el suave beso, con intensidad, provocando que un sorprendido Ittetsu soltara un agudo gemido; a pesar de haber sido el mayor quien comenzó la ardiente situación, ahora era Ukai quien llevaba las riendas del escenario introduciendo su lengua en la boca del más bajo y repasado su cuerpo, cálido por el agua, con sus grandes manos. Takeda se encontraba algo mareado por el alcohol y el vapor que salía del baño pero en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos ocultos que tenía hacia el menor. Para aumentar el contacto, el moreno se posicionó sobre el regazo del rubio iniciando una deliciosa fricción entre sus partes bajas.   
\- Ngh… Ukai-kun.- jadeó el mayor, en el oído del rubio.- Eso se siente bien…- suspiró. El entrenador deslizó sus manos a la parte baja de Takeda para comenzar a estrujar sus pequeños glúteos.-   
El menor, luego de amasar y toquetear el trasero del contrario a su gusto, empezó a introducir su dedo índice en la húmeda entrada del profesor. Se seguían besando mientras Keishin seguía con la preparación del mayor, sus suspiros pararon a ser gemidos que quedaban ahogados en la boca del rubio. Ukai dobló los tres dedos, que ya tenía dentro de Ittetsu, rosando asertivamente la próstata de este, el más bajo tuvo que separarse del beso para poder liberar un sonoro gemido al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba por tan placentera sensación. Los dígitos fueron retirados del cuerpo de Takeda, a lo cual intentó quejarse, pero no le dio tiempo ya que los dedos fueron remplazados de inmediato por el miembro del entrenador. Keishin inició un juego con los rosados botones del mayor esperando a que se acostumbrara al intruso en su delgado cuerpo, una vez se acomodó a la intromisión inició un movimiento sobre el cuerpo del menor para aumentar el contacto, el rubio sostuvo la cintura de su compañero guiando, así, la penetración.  
\- Ahhh.- liberó alto el mayor cuando su punto dulce fue tocado nuevamente pero esta vez con el miembro del rubio. Una vez encontrado el lugar Ukai continuó presionándolo más con cada estocada.- U… ¡Ukai! Si sigues así… yo no…- jadeó el pelinegro.  
\- Esta bien sensei, yo también estoy en mi limite.- respondió con voz ronca.  
Los gemidos y chapoteos se extendieron por todo el lugar, con unas estocadas más el menor terminó dentro de su compañero, Takeda al sentirse llenado con la esencia del rubio se corrió aferrándose fuertemente de los hombros de Keishin, mientras se liberaba en el agua. Con la respiración agitada el entrenador se retiró de dentro del más bajo.  
\- Wow sensei… eso fue…- soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.- increíble ¿no? ¿Sensei?- al no recibir respuesta fijó su vista en el hombre, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, notando él porque del silencio del mayor. Ittetsu se había dormido.- No puede ser.- suspiró con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Ukai retiró al más bajo del agua, lo recostó en el borde de la gran bañera mientras se secaba, procedió a ponerse la yukata* que le habían entregado en el ryokan una vez vestido seco y vistió al pelinegro; sujetó a Takeda como una princesa para llevárselo de las termas. Cuando llegaron al cuarto reposó al hombre que se encontraba en sus brazos en el futon, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acostó junto a su compañero.  
\- Buenas noches bello durmiente.- soltó con una risa, al ver la baba escurriendo fuera de la boca del mayor, antes de cerrar los ojos y unirse a Ittetsu en el mundo de los sueños.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kageyama y Hinata se encontraban solos en su cuarto luego de que Ennoshita y Yamaguchi se retiraran, ambos se dispusieron a cambiar sus respectivas ropas para ir a dormir.   
\- ¡Kageyama-kun! Olvide mi pijama ¿puedo tomar prestada una de tus camisetas?- le preguntó al más alto, quien se encontraba en el baño de la habitación.  
\- Claro, aunque no entiendo porque no usas una de las tuyas.  
\- Je je, la tuyas son más cómodas.- contestó mientras sacaba una camiseta estampada del bolso de Tobio.- Sí que me sorprendió lo de Ennoshita-sempai, que le guste Tanaka-sempai es como FWAAA.  
\- A mí lo que me sorprendió fue que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima no estén saliendo.- agregó desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.  
\- Yo nunca lo había pensado hasta que Noya-sempai lo sugirió, pero cuando lo pensé tenía mucho sentido.- recordó el pelirrojo.  
\- A todo esto ¿Tenías que contar como nos confesamos?   
\- Ahora que lo pienso eso fue extremadamente vergonzoso.- dijo rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla.  
\- Claro que lo fue.- Kageyama salió del baño.- Hinata-bo… ke- la voz le falló al ver a su pequeño novio cubierto con una de sus camisetas de espalda a él. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto y abrazó por detrás a Shouyo apresando firmemente su estrecha cintura.  
\- Ka… ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó confundido, sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el pelinegro comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo de la prenda que cubría su torso.- ¡Gya! ¿¡Por qué andas de pervertido ahora!?  
\- Es tu culpa por verte tan adorable.- susurró Tobio, frotó su creciente erección contra el número 10.- hazte responsable.- murmuró en la oreja de la carnada, aprovechó que sus manos ya se encontraban bajo la ropa del pelirrojo para pellizcar sutilmente sus pequeños pezones. Hinata liberó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la frías manos de su novio acariciar su pecho, volteó hacia el más alto para poder sostenerse de su cuello y aumentar el contacto a modo de beso. Con aun las manos jugueteando con la piel de Shouyo, Kageyama procedió a quitar su propia camiseta del cuerpo del pequeño dejándolo, así, solo en ropa interior. El pelinegro bajo la vista hacia las cremosas piernas del contrario encontrando entre ellas una situación similar a la que él tenía bajo los pantalones, al igual que su mirada una de sus manos descendió a la erección de su novio.  
\- E… ¡Espera, Kageyama! No… ¿No deberíamos ir a la cama primero?- preguntó de manera tímida acto seguido fue empujado hacia el futon detrás de él, Tobio se posicionó sobre su cuerpo comenzando a recorrerlo con sus manos y labios.   
Hinata mentiría si dijera que no estaba esperando que eso sucediera, la verdad es que su último encuentro físico, sin contar besos, había ocurrido hace un par de semanas, después de una larga espera, pero había sido frustrado por su pequeña hermana. Pero ahora Natsu no se encontraba allí para interrumpirles, estaban solos en la habitación y sus compañeros dormían (o eso creía) por lo que por fin podría disfrutar de número 9 en paz.  
Dejaron los besos de lado, lo que necesitaban era fundirse desesperadamente el uno con el otro y, esta vez, no había tiempo para mimos. Kageyama volteo al pelirrojo, dejándolo con la cabeza en la almohada y el trasero levantado, para luego bajar la ropa interior de este.  
\- ¿No estas siendo muy intenso?- cuestionó con un suspiro al sentir como el armador iniciaba la preparación de su entrada. Se entretuvo un rato ahí, más no mucho y en realidad Shouyo también suplicaba, internamente, que pasara rápidamente a la acción. Así lo hizo, sujeto con fuerza las caderas del número 10 y se introdujo sin delicadeza.  
\- Ngh… no puedo creerlo.- soplo ronco el pelinegro.- No lo hacemos por unas semanas y te vuelves así de estrecho.- Hinata ahogo un vergonzoso gemido en su almohada, nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba mucho la forma tosca en que Kageyama se desenvolvía en la cama. Con el aumento de potencia en las penetraciones, el cojín ya no podía acallar los sonidos que liberaba el pelirrojo.  
Entre fuertes embestidas, Tobio dio con la próstata del pelirrojo provocando que este arqueara su espalda al sentir aquel placentero espasmo. Hinata tomó su propio miembro en su mano para masturbarlo mientras el armador continuaba con la presión en su punto p*.   
\- Ka… Kageyama, no puedo más.- dijo con voz ahogada.- me voy a…  
\- Yo también.- respondió besando la parte trasera del cuello del más bajo. Luego del aviso Shouyo se corrió en el futon contrayendo su interior para deleite del pelinegro quien se vino en el interior de su novio. Ambos se separaron lentamente para acostarse uno al lado del otro relajando sus cuerpos dejando un completo silencio entre ambos adolescentes.  
\- Así que te gusta cundo soy rudo contigo ¿Eh?- preguntó divertido rompiendo el silencio. Hinata se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.  
\- Cállate Bakeyama.- dijo volteándose sobre su hombro izquierdo, dándole la espalda al más alto para esconder su vergüenza. Tobio se giró también y rodeó su cintura para luego caer dormido.-   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ennoshita ingresó a su habitación, su compañero ya se encontraba listo para dormir así Tanaka que se recostó en el futon mientras él se dirigía al baño. Cuando salió vio a Ryuu dándole la espalda, el pelinegro se posicionó a su lado mirándole, se quedó observándole por unos minutos y cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar solos soltó un:  
\- Me gustas.- de manera inconsciente, para luego sumergirse en un profundo sueño.  
Por otro lado, ante la ignorancia de próximo capitán, Tanaka lo había oído fuerte y claro quedando impactado ante tal revelación.   
-“Sin duda no podré dormir”- pensó el calvo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Continuara…  
*Punto p: punto de máximo placer en el cuerpo de los hombres, es también conocido como PROSTATA.


	3. Capitulo 3

-Diálogos-  
-“pensamientos”-  
(N/A: Notas de Autor)  
Advertencia: Un poquito de Lemon para sus almas ;)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Capítulo 3

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, había tenido una agotadora noche con Nishinoya y ahora, luego de haber dormido 2 horas, despertaba con una sensación familiar en sus partes bajas. Levantó las sabanas encontrándose con su pequeño novio, entre sus piernas, vestido únicamente con un bóxer, pasando las manos por su miembro.  
\- Ni… Nishinoya… Que… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el mayor cuando vio al libero comenzar a realizarle una felación.  
\- ¿No es obvio?- pregunto sacando en el miembro del castaño de su boca.- Te la estoy chupando.  
\- Noya…- suspiro.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?- cuestionó.  
Yuu no respondió solo puso más dedicación al trabajo que realizaba con su boca. Subía y bajaba por el miembro del mayor, besaba y apretujaba; Noya sabía cómo tentar a su novio, el cual si bien era dulce y nervioso, cuando se liberaba la bestia no había vuelta atrás.  
Y a Nishinoya le encantaba la bestia.  
El pequeño subió hasta el rostro de Asahi para besarlo, el castaño dio vuelta la situación y se posicionó sobre el líbero, comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con mordidas y pequeños besos. Al notar que había logrado su cometido, Yuu solo se dejó hacer, suspirando por cada toque de aquellas grandes manos.  
\- Realmente no fue suficiente anoche.- mencionó Azumane cuando introdujo sus manos al bóxer del pelinegro.- Mira como estas de húmedo.- Noya soltó un gemido alto de manera avergonzada, cuando el rematador empezó a masturbarlo. El castaño acalló los gemidos del contrario con besos profundos, acercó su mano a la entrada del más pequeño para prepararlo pero fue detenido.  
\- Yo… yo ya lo hice antes que despertaras.- dijo desviando la mirada.- Así que adelante, puedes meterlo.- aclaró con el rostro en llamas.  
\- De rodillas.- fue lo único que dijo, el pelinegro obedeció.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se volvieron a dormir luego de su sesión de sexo matutino, alrededor de las 10:30 se dirigieron al comedor donde, ya todos, sus compañeros se encontraban. El equipo volteó a ver a la pareja, el capitán los saludó y antes de que Noya pudiera sentarse fue intersectado por el número 5.  
\- Noya-san…- Tanaka se veía algo extraño, como ¿Nervioso, quizá?- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿En otro lado?- El más bajo asintió algo confundido. Se pusieron en marcha hacia el cuarto de Ryuu, el cual tenía una actitud que se volvía cada vez más curiosa. Entraron a la habitación del mayor y se sentaron en los futones doblados.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Ryuu? En serio me estas espantando.  
\- Puede ser que Ennoshita se me haya declarado.- dijo desviando la mirada demostrando una vergüenza rara en él. Yuu abrió los ojos impresionado.  
\- ¿¡Eh!?- exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Chikara hizo eso? ¡No! Espera… ¿¡Tú le gustas!?  
\- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido, Noya-san?- preguntó ofendido.  
\- No dudo de que le gustes a alguien, Ryuu, pero Chikara es… es… es que nunca lo imagine, estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo fue que te lo dijo? ¿Qué respondiste?  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que él no sabe que yo se.- el más bajo lo miró confundido.- cuando volvió fue al baño y yo me acomode para dormir, cuando se acostó yo estaba de espaldas a él. Seguramente pensó que estaba durmiendo ¡Gyaaaa!- gritó enterrando su cara entre sus maños.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No voy a poder mirarlo a la cara.  
\- Primero que nada, debes pensar en cual será tu respuesta ¿Te gusta Chikara?  
\- Nunca había pensado en él de ese modo, creo que desde que Kiyoko-san empezó a salir con Hitoka-chan no he pensado en si me gusta alguien.- reflexionó.- pero cuando estaba devastado por ella Ennoshita realmente me ayudo.  
\- Okey, esto es lo que vas a hacer.- Ryuu le prestó toda su atención.- Pasaras todo el día con él y verás cómo te sientes, además si lo dijo es porque probablemente piensa confesarse.- concluyó el líbero. Tanaka asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para volver al comedor.   
Una vez ahí, lo primero que hizo Tanaka fue sentarse al lado de Chikara.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Luego del desayuno decidieron volver a la playa, para aprovechar que en la mañana no se reunía tanta gente. Volvieron a montar la red y jugaron un pequeño partido.   
Por alguna razón, desconocida para algunos, Yamaguchi estaba algo alejado de Tsukishima, incluso cuando el rubio lo invitó a nadar el pecoso se negó y prefirió quedarse en la sombra.   
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo?- Tadashi saltó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, había estado concentrado mirando a Tsukishima, el cual se encontraba, probablemente, burlándose de Hinata.  
\- ¡Suzugawa-san!- dijo sorprendido.  
\- Jeje hola, Tada-chan.- respondió con una sonrisa. Y a partir de ahí siguieron con una amena charla.  
Por otro lado, Kei era regañado por la mamá cuervo por burlarse de su pequeño polluelo naranja. El de lentes solo pudo desviar la mirada al ser sermoneado por el de tercero, pero al alejar la vista se encontró con una escena que no le gustó para nada.  
\- ¿Sucede algo Tsukishima?- el mayor detuvo su regaño al ver el ceño, extremadamente, fruncido del rubio.- ¿Es por Yamaguchi? ¿Sabes? Recién nos enteramos de que ustedes no están saliendo, ¿puedes creerlo? Todos estábamos convencidos de que ustedes eran novios.- soltó un suspiro. Kei volteó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y las mejillas algo ruborizadas.  
-Tsk- Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada. Al parecer su teoría de que al rubio le gustaba Tadashi, pero aun no le había dicho nada, no era tan errónea. Tsukishima se veía avergonzado.  
Kei al voltear la mirada, nuevamente, volvió a encontrarse con la escena de Yamaguchi y aquel sujeto, el cual le desagradaba profundamente.  
\- Yamaguchi ha estado hablando hace rato con ese chico ¿Sabes quién es, Tsukishima?- el menor solo negó en silencio.- Se ve que se llevan bien, ¿quién sabe? Quizá se vuelvan a encontrar en casa y comiencen a salir juntos.- Kei estaba claramente celoso, el sub-capitán lo notaba pero también sabía que el rubio no lo admitiría fácilmente.  
\- No me importa, Yamaguchi puede hacer lo que quiera.- por más que eso hubiera salido de sus labios ni él mismo se lo creía. Le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo que el pecoso se relacionara con otros, le molestaba que fuera amigo del dúo raro y de Yachi, le molestaba que fuera amable con todo el mundo, le molestaba porque su deseo de monopolizarlo era tan grande que quería encerrarlo para que solo él lo pudiera ver. Definitivamente, Tadashi era solamente suyo.  
Ante la confundida mirada de Sugawara, el de lentes se encaminó decidido, casi como si estuviera poseído por algo, hacía el castaño. Cuando Yamaguchi vio a su mejor amigo y, amor platónico, acercándose a él comenzó a entrar en pánico, luego de enterarse que todos sus compañeros conocían sus sentimientos por el rubio se las había arreglado para evitar a Kei durante todo el día.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Tada-chan?- dijo Suzugawa confundido al ver como su nuevo amigo era sujetado de la muñeca y arrastrado por aquel adolescente tan alto.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hace unos minutos Sawamura le había dicho que irían, nuevamente, a la playa, esto por si querían acompañarlos, pero él se había escusado con que el sensei todavía no despertaba. Ahora esperaba a que su compañero despertara de su sueño, había ido por un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza con el que, seguramente, despertaría Takeda.  
Se escuchó un quejido en la habitación. El mayor estaba despertando, Ukai le tendió el vaso cuando este se encontraba, ya, sentado en el futon.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien, sensei?  
\- Ugh.- el pelinegro se sostuvo la cabeza.- ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?  
Keishin soltó una pequeña risa.- Bastante ¿Recuerdas algo?- preguntó esperanzado.   
El mayor repasó los sucesos de la noche anterior, bebió en el restaurant, se fue con el rubio a los baños termales y luego… su cara se incendió en un color rojo brillante  
\- Por lo que veo si.-   
\- Cla… claro que no, ¿Qué debería recordar? Je je je.- rio alterado.  
\- O sea que no recuerdas nada de esto.- susurró en el oído del mayor, mientras colaba sus manos por bajo del yukata de Ittetsu. El profesor soltó un suspiro.- Por lo que veo si recuerdas.  
Takeda empujó al menor lejos de él, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y sus piernas flexionadas, y liberó un grito.  
\- Po… ¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué me hiciste caso? ¡Sabias que no estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía! ¿Te parece bien jugar con los sentimientos de un viejo?- gritó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
\- Primero que nada, no estás viejo.- espero a que su compañero se calmara para soltar la bomba.- Y… ¿Cuenta cómo jugar si yo tengo los mismos sentimientos?  
\- Eh… ¿Eh?- exclamó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, Ukai lo miró fijamente.- E… Eso significa…  
\- Que yo también te quiero, Ittetsu.- contestó, para luego besarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Habían regresado al ryokan y Yamaguchi aun no podía comprender la actitud de su amigo, le había preguntado todo el camino desde la playa, mientras era arrastrado, sin obtener respuesta alguna. El rubio por fin lo liberó del agarre que ejercía sobre su muñeca, cuando entraron al cuarto que compartían.  
\- Y bien ¿Me vas a decir porque has estado ignorándome?- el pecoso automáticamente se tensó, creía que él preguntaría claramente Tsukishima se la había adelantado.  
\- Eh… qui… ¿Quién dice que te estaba ignorando, Tsu… Tsukki?  
\- No me engañas, Yamaguchi. No pasas más de una hora lejos de mí desde que somos amigos.- Tadashi se ruborizó al verse descubierto.- ¿Es por lo que dijeron sobre nosotros? ¿Eso de que pensaban que salimos? ¿Te molestó?  
\- Claro que no, es decir no es como si quisiera salir contigo, bu… bueno no estoy diciendo que no saldría contigo… digo mi… mírate quien no querría salir contigo… o sea yo lo haría si me lo pidieras ¡No es que quiera! Pero…- fue interrumpido por los labios del más alto sellándose con los suyos en un beso profundo, el más bajo se quedó petrificado unos segundos para luego salir de su trance y corresponder el contacto.- Me gustas…- dijo inconscientemente al separarse del rubio.- Perdón, Tsukki… Pero te quiero…- confesó mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus castaños ojos.  
Kei lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.- Idiota ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Crees que voy besando a cualquiera que se me cruza?- soltó una risa avergonzada.- También me gustas, Yamaguchi.  
\- Es… ¿Es en serio?  
\- Te quiero, Tadashi.- susurró antes de volver a besarlo. – Entonces ¿Quieres o no quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó una vez hubo roto el beso y el abrazo.  
\- ¡Tsukki!- Exclamó el pecoso lanzándose sobre el rubio, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el futon. - ¡Claro que quiero!  
\- Que bueno.- el mayor, extrañamente, sonrió sin burla y volvió a rodear a Yamaguchi con sus brazos.- Y eso que dijiste de que quien no saldría conmigo, te puedo asegurar que hay una gran lista. Más bien me preocupa la cantidad de gente que saldría contigo.- dijo recordando al que el mismo había denominado “El idiota de la playa”.  
\- ¿Eh? Pero Tsukki es tan genial.- dijo algo sonrojado.  
\- “Solo tú crees eso”- Pensó el de lentes. – Volvamos con los demás.- se puso de pie, ofreciéndole luego la mano a su, ahora, novio, para no soltarla en ningún momento del trayecto de vuelta a la playa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- ¡Okey! ¡Esto es suficiente! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Tanaka?- exclamó molesto el pelinegro.   
\- No sé de qué hablas, Ennoshita.- respondió nervioso, realmente había querido ser sutil en cuanto a su acercamiento.   
\- Claro que lo sabes, has estado todo el día detrás de mí. Y exijo una explicación de porqué.- es verdad, el rematador había estado todo el día junto a él y eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.  
\- Está bien, seré sincero contigo. Ya lo sé.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó sin saber a qué se refería su compañero.  
\- Ya sé que te gusto.  
Chikara pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

-Diálogos-  
-“pensamientos”-  
(N/A: Notas de Autor)  
Advertencia: Lemon   
.  
.  
.  
Capítulo 4  
Iba a morir. Realmente iba, más bien quería, morir, se sentía mareado casi como si fuera a vomitar. ¿Cómo se había enterado, Tanaka? ¿Le habían dicho los demás? No, el solo se lo había dicho a los de primero ¿Y si era muy obvio? Quizá ya todos en el equipo lo sabían, así como con Yamaguchi, las náuseas volvieron. Para que Tanaka se hubiera dado cuenta tenía que ser muy transparente, oh enserio se iba a desmayar en frente del chico que le gusta… ¡El chico que le gusta! ¡Tanaka seguía en frente de él esperando a que respondiera!  
\- Em… Do… ¿Dónde oíste eso? Po… porque te aseguro que… que es alguna clase de broma. Porque… yo… no…  
\- Ennoshita, basta.- interrumpió el de cabeza rapada.- Lo… lo sé porque tú me lo dijiste.- la mente del pelinegro volvió a trabajar sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando.  
\- Co… ¿Cómo dices? No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.-   
\- Ayer cuando volviste al cuarto, fuiste al baño ¿recuerdas eso?- Chikara asintió.- bueno cuando saliste y te acostaste lo dijiste, seguramente pensando que yo estaba durmiendo.- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.  
El número 6 se petrifico, su pequeño desliz de aquella noche había cavado su tumba, su rostro palideció y comenzó a sudar frio.   
\- He pasado todo el día junto a ti porque Noya-san creyó que era la mejor forma aclarar mis sentimientos… Y bueno yo…- el rostro del más alto se puso colorado.- emm… ¿Eh? ¿Ennoshita? ¿Estás escuchándome?- cuestionó al ver que su compañero no salía de su transe.  
El nombrado finalmente reaccionó cuando la mano de Ryuu se posó en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises que le quitaban el sueño. Ambos se detuvieron ahí, mirándose, con las caras sonrojadas y los corazones acelerados. Sus rostros se acercaron, Tanaka rodeó las caderas del pelinegro para apresurar el contacto; Sus labios se fundieron en un beso algo torpe, para el más alto no era su primer beso, tenía algo de experiencias con “verdad o reto” y “el juego de la botella”, pero para Chikara, era la primera vez que generaba ese tipo de contacto con alguien por lo que solo atinó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, poner sus manos en el pecho de su compañero y dejarse guiar por la experiencia de este.  
\- Y bueno, esta es la conclusión a la que llegué.- dijo luego de separarse de Ennoshita.  
\- E…eso significa…- Ryuu desvió la vista nervioso por lo que diría a continuación.  
\- También me gustas.- como si recién le hubiera quedado claro, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y posteriormente ocultando su, extremadamente, rojo rostro en el fuerte pecho del mayor.  
\- So… Solo volvamos con los demás…- dijo con la mirada gacha, intentando tomar la mano del otro.  
\- ¡Ryuu! ¡Chikara!- gritó haciendo que la pareja se alejara un poco.- ¡Ya nos…! Vamos… ¡No puede ser! Se lo dijiste, ¿Verdad, Ryuu?- preguntó Noya, cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente entre sus amigos. Los chicos se sonrojados.  
\- Se… será mejor que me adelante.- se excusó Ennoshita, huyendo de la vergonzosa situación.- Ha… Ha… Hablamos luego, Tanaka.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Al volver al ryokan decidieron que era momento de aprovechar los baños termales, invitaron a los adultos de grupo pero se estos se negaron, avergonzados, por alguna razón.   
\- ¿Yamaguchi? ¿Por qué te tapas de esa manera?- preguntó la mamá cuervo al ver al pecoso cubierto por dos toallas, una alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre sus hombros cubriendo su pecho. El castaño se sonrojo.- No me digas que estas avergonzado, pero si nos cambiamos todos juntos en salón del club.  
\- Si… si, pero es distinto… aquí estaremos un rato largo a… así.  
\- Vamos Tadashi.- lo alentó Nishinoya.- ¡No seas tímido!- exclamó quitándole la toalla de sus hombros.  
\- Se… ¡Sempai!- gritó agudo cuando Noya escapó de él con la prenda robada.  
Al final Yamaguchi se rindió y se sumergió en el agua, al lado de su novio por supuesto, tratando de esconderse. Estuvieron un largo rato en los relajantes baños, hasta que los de tercero vieron que el pequeño pelirrojo estaba algo mareado y decidieron que había sido suficiente por el día. Cuando todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones el dúo dinámico de segundo los detuvo, arrastrándolos a todos al cuarto del más bajo, jactándose, para enojo de mamá y papá cuervo, de tener unas botellas de alcohol.  
\- ¡Será divertido!- exclamó Tanaka cuando llegaron a su destino, el dueño del dormitorio ordenaba todo para que se acomodaran a beber.  
Se entretuvieron por horas riendo y jugando distintos juegos con el fin de emborracharse. Hinata y Asahi cayeron en la primera ronda de “yo nunca, nunca…”, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se retiraron temprano ya que el pecoso se sintió mareado luego del primer trago y el más alto no tenía intenciones de beber.  
\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos primero.- dijo el rubio ayudando a Yamaguchi a sostenerse en pie, al parecer su querido castaño no era muy resistente al alcohol.  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación, así sin cambiarse se desplomaron, demostrando su cansancio, en el futon. Tadashi se acurrucó en el pecho del de lentes, este le rodeo con sus brazos, con una de sus manos elevó el rostro del más pequeño para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.  
Yamaguchi algo atontado por el alcohol correspondió el contacto de manera sumisa, su compañero comenzó a posar sus manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, él en su búsqueda de más contacto imitó al rubio aferrándose a la espalda de Kei bajo la camisa. Se separaron superficialmente cuando les faltó el aire pero volvieron a concentrarse en la unión de sus bocas, claramente demostrando cuanto habían deseado estar en aquella situación con el otro. Tsukishima se removió rosando con su rodilla la endurecida entrepierna del menor, provocando que un gemido se libera de los labios de Tadashi, el cual recién, con ese contacto, había salido de su trance y ahora, que era consciente de lo que hacía y el alcohol dejaba de nublarle los sentidos, se sentía muy avergonzado.  
\- Tsu… Tsukki…- suspiró cuando el mencionado le acarició por encima del pantalón al notar que el estado de Yamaguchi era el mismo en el que él se encontraba.  
Los labios de Kei comenzaron a bajar por el cuello del castaño concentrándose en las pecas que recorrían su cuello y, posteriormente, hombros. Cuando Tadashi sintió que su camiseta había desaparecido se intentó tapar el pecho, ante esta acción su compañero lo miro curioso.  
\- Nos cambiamos juntos siempre, acabamos de bañar con todo el equipo ¿y aun así te sientes avergonzado?- cuestionó el rubio, con un tono burlón.  
\- Pe… pero esto es diferente.- baluceó tapando su cara con una almohada, el rubio arqueó una ceja.- po… porque ahora solo estamos tu y yo…  
\- ¿Eso significa que te da vergüenza estar en esta situación conmigo? – Susurró quitando la almohada del rostro pecoso, provocando que el todos sus vellos del cuerpo se erizaran y su cara llegara a un tono desconocido de rojo.- Pues es una lástima porque al parecer te seguirás avergonzando.- dijo con tono malicioso aprovechando el descuido del castaño para poder apretar sus pezones, logrando un agudo grito de sorpresa.  
Kei continuó el paseo de su boca por el cuerpo del menor, siguiendo el rastro de aquellas constelaciones esparcidas en su piel, bajando del cuello al pecho y allí tomando el lugar de sus manos sobre los botones de Tadashi. Siguió recorriendo al pecoso a su parecer, mientras el más pequeño solo atinaba a retorcerse y suspirar incoherencias. Yamaguchi no entendía nada, o sea, claro que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedería después, pero no lograba entender cómo es que el otro lograba ponerlo en semejante estado ¿Sería besar y ser tocado siempre tan placentero? ¿O así le parecía por que se encontraba con Tsukishima, su amado “Tsukki”? Sin importarle la razón, y por fin dejando de sobre-analizar el escenario en el que se encontraba, comenzó a compartir caricias con el rubio, moviendo sus manos sobre su espalda sintiendo sus músculos marcados y enterrando sus uñas cuando el placer se hacía demasiado para su cuerpo.  
Volvió a quedar en blanco cuando el mayor quito sus pantalones y ropa interior, si creía que el contacto anterior lo estaba volviendo loco definitivamente no se había imaginado lo que sentiría que Tsukishima paseara sus manos por su miembro desnudo. Sin previo aviso el rubio acercó sus labios, mordiendo y dejando una marca en su cadera, aprovechando la cercanía e ignorando al pecoso metió el miembro de este en su boca.  
\- Tsu… ¡Tsukki! ¡No hagas eso! Es sucio.- se quejó preocupado por su pareja.- Por… ¡Por favor detente! Ngh… Ahhh, Tsukki…  
\- Después de todo lo que hemos avanzado y todavía no me llamas por mi nombre ¿Eh?- comentó el rubio separándose un momento del menor.- Muy mal, Tadashi. Tendré que castigarte.- dijo malicioso volviendo a meter el miembro del pecoso a su boca. La espalda de Yamaguchi se arqueó al recibir aquella cálida sensación de nuevo.  
\- Ngh… Es… espera, Tsukki, voy… ¡Voy a correrme…! Quítate por favor…- desesperado empujaba la cabeza entre sus piernas.- ¡Ahhh!- se corrió en un sonoro gemido, aferrándose al cabello rubio de Kei.- Por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué tiene? No le veo el problema.- levantó su cabeza dejando ver sus lentes empañados, cabellos revueltos y mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Yamaguchi lo miró sorprendido ¿Él había causado eso en Tsukishima? Su cara volvió a tomar ese color rojo brillante que siempre le acompañaba cuando estaba con el rubio. El mayor tomó su rostro y sello sus labios en un beso profundo, sus salivas se mezclaban y los gemidos se ahogaban en la boca del otro.  
\- K… Kei… - gimió el pecoso.  
\- Maldición.- eso había sido demasiado para él, se alejó un poco para quitarse los lentes. – Eres tan adorable. – suspiró y beso la frente de Yamaguchi. Volvió a juntar sus bocas, esta vez con el fin de distraerle de lo que hacía con su pequeña y virgen entrada. Su misión se vio cumplida cuando ya tenía dos dedos dentro del menor y este no se había quejado en ningún momento, doblo sus dedos para presionar aquel lugar que sabía que volvería loco a Tadashi.  
\- ¡Ahhh! Kei…- el pecoso abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que había sido eso pero sin duda le había encantado. Sintió como Tsukishima volvía a tocarlo allí provocando que soltara un gemido igual de agudo que el anterior. El rubio aprovechó que su amado castaño se había relajado para introducir el tercer dedo y seguir jugando con su próstata, una vez percibió que el menor estaba por correrse nuevamente retiro sus dedos del interior y procedió a también retirar sus propios pantalones y ropa interior.  
\- Si… si algo llega a molestar o doler por favor dímelo.- alineándose con la entrada del más pequeño.- Ngh…- suspiro cuando se adentró en la calidez de aquel cuerpo pecoso.- Tadashi…- gruñó cuando su novio mordió su cuello al tiempo que se aferraba con sus uñas a su espalda.- Es… ¿Estás bien?  
\- Mhh.- asintió ocultándose y volviendo a morder al rubio para no soltar ningún sonido.  
\- No… No te silencies, quiero escucharte…- dijo mientras continuaba con las embestidas, quizás había sonado un poco malicioso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo avergonzado que el castaño estaba, pero siempre había imaginado que Yamaguchi seria del tipo ruidoso en la cama. Y vaya que estaba en lo correcto, una vez dejo de esconderse su boca comenzó a soltar los sonidos más eróticos que alguna vez pensó escuchar; la nueva feseta del pecoso realmente lo puso a mil, llevando las estocadas a un nivel más fuerte y errático.  
Volvió a tocar ese punto que llevaba al menor a la luna, esta vez con su miembro, haciendo que les fuera cada vez más difícil mantenerse en juego. Luego de varias embestidas directamente a su próstata ambos se corrieron.  
Quedándose así, abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro sin lujuria, solo ellos susurrando lo mucho que se amaban, llamándose por sus nombres, se quedaron dormidos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alrededor de las dos de la mañana se les acabó el alcohol, por lo que todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ennoshita ayudaba a caminar a un borracho Tanaka, llegaron al cuarto cuando el pelinegro trato de que el mayor lo soltara pero este se encontraba completamente aferrado a él.  
\- Vamos, Tanaka, suéltame.- se quejó empujándolo.  
\- Mmmm… no quiero.- se agarró con más fuerza de su compañero, comenzando a dar cortos besos en el cuello de este. Chikara se erizó como un gato ante el contacto, si apenas había dado su primer beso eso claramente era nuevo para él.  
\- Es… ¡Espera, Tanaka! ¡Detente!- lo empujó al futon sin contar que el también caería sobre el de cabeza rapada.- ¡Hey! Te dije que te detuvie… Ngh.- jadeó cuando su “atacante” mordió su cuello.- yaahh~ ya ¡Ya basta!- exclamó golpeando a Ryuunosuke en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado.  
Con la respiración agitada se alejó del mayor, fue al baño a ponerse pijama y se acostó junto a Ryuu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A la mañana siguiente todos se dedicaron a ordenar sus cosas puesto que volverían a casa. Narita y Kinoshita ignorantes a todo lo sucedido con sus compañeros de equipo, miraban lo raro que caminaban algunos de sus amigos o lo nervioso que estaba Ennoshita alrededor de Tanaka durante el viaje de regreso, sin tomarle mucha importancia se dispusieron a dormir un rato en el tren al igual que otros que también tenían una resaca inmensa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Lemon  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Epilogo  
Una semana luego de que habían realizado su viaje, Chikara y Ryuu habían oficializado su relación. Ahora un mes después se encontraban en una situación muy similar a la del viaje, Tanaka algo borracho atacando al pelinegro pero había algo distinto esta vez, Ennoshita correspondía con entusiasmo los besos y toques del mayor, acariciaba los marcados abdominales de este extasiado al saber finalmente como se sentían. Ryuu por el contrario se fue por la parte trasera del otro cuerpo, aferrando sus manos a los glúteos del pelinegro provocando que indecentes sonidos se escaparan de su boca.  
La ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo en cuanto a el contacto se hacía más profundo, primero sus miembros se rozaban a través de la tela de su ropa interior, para luego tocarse sin ninguna restricción. Tanaka aprovechaba para reconocer otras partes del delgado cuerpo junto a él, sus hombros, pezones y caderas fueron su mayor entretención al momento de recorrer con manos y boca.  
Ennoshita estaba impresionado, había leído y sus amigos no-vírgenes, entiéndase Nishinoya y Suga-mama, porque Hinata y Yamaguchi se habían puesto como unas fresas maduras con tan solo la insinuación de la pregunta, le habían contado sobre la experiencia pero esto… esto era más de lo que había imaginado. Ryuunosuke se apartó un poco, para sorpresa y molestia del pelinegro, buscando algo entre sus cajones, victorioso sacó una botella de lubricante y una caja de condones.  
\- Bue… bueno Noya-san me contó que estuviste preguntando sobre esto… Así que decidí pedirle concejos de cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera…- se rascó la nuca nervioso, Ennoshita se sonrojó al verse descubierto.- Si hago algo mal no dudes en decírmelo.  
El pelinegro asintió de manera afirmativa y se dejó a merced del mayor, confiaba plenamente en él. Sabía que Tanaka no era virgen, que lo había hecho con una chica en primer año, pero también sabía que se sentía inseguro porque era su primera vez con un hombre. Se afirmó del cuello de su novio, dándoles más cercanía.  
\- Está bien, procede.- dijo con toda seguridad. Fue preparado con delicadeza, una muy extraña en Tanaka pero fue apreciada, pues si bien estaba seguro de lo que quería no dejaba de ser incómodo. Ryuu algo nervioso por la incomodidad en los ojos de Chikara buscó con sus dedos ese lugar del que Noya le había hablado, toda su preocupación se esfumó cuando el pelinegro gimió alto y se arqueó debajo de su cuerpo. – Ta… Tanaka… pue… puedes meterlo... – jadeó avergonzado.- ¡ngh!- se quejó cuando sintió el vacío en su interior; levantó la mirada y se encontró con su novio listo para ingresar en él, vio como cubría con más lubricante su entrada. Ryuunosuke comenzó a profanar la cavidad con todo el cuidado del mundo esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara. Chikara movió sus caderas de forma que el otro entendiera que podía moverse, al ver la preocupación de su novio por hacerle daño el pelinegro se aferró con sus piernas a la cadera del mayor haciendo el contacto más profundo, obligando a Tanaka a seguir sus instintos y dar profundas estocadas al cuerpo del más bajo.   
En busca de más contacto, Tanaka sujetó por la espalda al pelinegro para enderezarlo y, aun sin salir de su interior, dejarlo sentado en su erección, siguió controlando el ritmo afirmando con una mano la cadera de Ennoshita, mientras que con la otra atendía la dureza de su acompañante. Se dio cuenta que en esa posición le era mucho más fácil llegar al punto dulce del menor, por lo que este no tardo en comenzar a soltar incoherencias y fuertes jadeos, se corrió en un fuerte gemido aferrándose a los hombros de Ryuu y apretando aún más el agarre a sus caderas. Tanaka al sentir el apretado interior de Chikara no pudo evitar correrse también.  
Esperaron un momento a que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser regulares para que el mayor saliera de su interior, se quitara y anudara el condón, una vez estuvo eso hecho tomo unos pañuelos de su velador y limpió al pelinegro. Se abrazaron para proceder a dormir, cuando Ennoshita fue traicionado nuevamente por su subconsciente.  
\- Te amo, Ryuu.- dijo para luego avergonzarse. El nombrado abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego sonreír.  
\- Yo también te amo, Chikara…- beso el cabello oscuro de su novio el cual escondía su rostro del mayor.- Ten dulces sueños.  
\- Tu… tú también… - levanto su cara del escondite, besó la mejilla de su novio y se volteó dándole la espalda a Tanaka, este solo aprovechó para rodear su cintura. Quedándose ambos dormidos así.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
